Hydraulic valve adjusters or lifters used in engine cam shaft operated push rod assemblies are known in the prior art, and an example of the patented prior art is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,109,418 to W. C. Exline et al. Generally, in the prior art as typified by this patent, the hydraulic valve lifters are not totally enclosed or sealed and hence there is the possibility for leakage and for the entry of outside dirt into the hydraulic system. In the prior art, valve lifters, oil or fluid, may sometimes be pumped out of the unit through vent passages leading to the atmosphere and this gradually diminishes the effectiveness of the device during operation.
It is therefore the objective of this invention to improve upon the prior art and alleviate the above-recognized problems incident thereto. This is accomplished in the invention by the provision of a completely enclosed lifter assembly in which no external lubrication is required and no dirt or contaminants may enter the unit to reduce its effectiveness. The invention is entirely compatible with various engine push rod assemblies through a variety of mechanical fittings or coupling parts which are readily available.
Other features and advantages of the invention will become apparent during the course of the following description.